Craig-Ashley Relationship
The relationship between Craig Manning and''' Ashley Kerwin is known as Crashley''' (Cr'aig/'Ashley). Relationship History Season 2 In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Dressed_in_Black Dressed in Black], Craig and Ashley perform "The Taming of the Shrew" together and it is revealed that he accepts Ashley for being who she is. In Tears Are Not Enough (1), When Craig begins hanging out with his abusive father, Ashley is unsettled so he introduces them over dinner at a restaurant. Albert insults Ashley and can't even remember her name. Albert begins to be abusive again, and dies in a car crash. Ashley tries to be there for Craig but he is happy and enters them in the luau. In Tears Are Not Enough (2) Craig asks Ashley to the Hawaiian themed dance and Ashley accepts his invite. They are later crowned king and queen of the luau, after Craig entered them. Ashley is a little turned away after his meltdown Season 3 In Pride (1) 'Craig and Ashley expect to have the house to themselves and are shown making out, until Joey lets Snake in. In 'Should I Stay or Should I Go? 'At the beginning of this episode, Craig and Ashley are shown making out and Craig attempts to have sex with her, but Ashley however leaves when Craig doesn't tell Ashley he loves her. The next day Craig sings a song to Ashley to express his feelings. After hearing the song, Ashley decides to have sex with him until she hears Craig bragging to Spinner and Ashley tell him that they should take a break. A day after Paige's birthday party Ashley decides to take Craig back and hugs him in front of Manny. In 'Holiday (1),' '''Craig and Ashley are shown playing in the snow in the beginning of this episode and later shown at Joey's celebrating Christmas just as Manny calls in front of Ashley but Craig ignores it. However Craig is starting to lose interest in Ashley, but stays with her when she gets him a guitar. In 'Holiday (2),' '''Ashley takes a look at the Christmas gifts she thinks Craig got for her but is shocked and hurt to see Manny wearing them the next day. So Ashley confronts Manny and they realize Craig had been lying to both of them. Then when Craig and Ashley are supposed to be singing Craig asks Ashley what's wrong but Ashley slaps him across the face and exits the stage and follows her to see what's wrong but Ashley confronts Craig telling him she knew about him and Manny and she dumps him, things are over between Craig and Manny as well. In 'Accidents Will Happen (1) 'Ashley, who is still bitter about her break up with Craig tries to ignore Manny when she decides to confront her and knows she hates her but Ashley decides to pack up her things and Manny says she's sorry and Ashley however retaliates by telling her sorry doesn't make up for the trouble she caused. Manny then tells Ashley that she knows, but Craig told her she was the one and that's the only reason she let it go on. Craig lied to her too, and she'd erase it if she could. Ashley then tells Manny she's gonna be late and Manny leaves while Ashley looks at Manny to think about what she said. In 'Accidents Will Happen (2) 'When Paige tells Ashley about Manny being pregnant, in the cafeteria Ashley who is still bitter about Craig cheating on her spots Craig and Manny looking at a book of baby names and asks what they've got there and snatches the book from them. Then Ashley makes announcement and tries to force Craig and Manny to tell their news but says that they're too modest and she tells everyone that Craig got Manny pregnant and that it's too difficult for them to use protection, this cause Manny to leave the cafeteria in tears and Ashley, still bitter tells Craig "I can't believe you slept with her." In 'Rock and Roll High School 'Craig and his band "Downtown Sasquatch" sign up for Degrassi's Battle Of The Bands and finds out he's going up against Ashley and her band called "Hell Hath No Fury." Later in class Ashley is told to read something, which Craig laughs at and it hurts Ashley. After school when Craig is at a music store Ashley is also there and she sees Craig but leaves when he spots her. Then Craig tries to apologize to Ashley which makes her feel even worse due to what happened. The next day when both bands are practicing, Ashley's band is after Craig's and they perform an insulting song directed towards Craig. The next day Craig confronts Ashley to not perform the song at Battle Of The Bands and this leads to them getting into an argument, Craig is then about to tell Ashley to go to hell but is interrupted by Simpson. The next day Ashley, Paige, Ellie and Hazel are walking down the hall wearing shirts with Craig on fire. Then Craig and Ashley get into another argument and Craig tells Ashley he's sorry multiple times and asks how many times he has to apologize and Ashley says until he means it. Then after Ashley performs, Craig is shown performing and Ashley listens to his song. Then after Battle of the Bands Craig's band wins the competition. Season 4 In 'Ghost In The Machine During Craig's birthday, Ashley sees him runs away as she still has feelings for him. The next day she apologizes and they begin a friendship. Craig reveals that his dad left him 16,000 dollars and he buys a guitar with it. Ashley begins to give Craig advice about his band and helps him perform better. Impressed that she has more musical knowledge than his other band-mates, Craig asks her to join. She plays with them at a Spirit Squad car wash. In Neutron Dance, Ashley's keyboarding did improve the band, but Marco and Spinner feel she is stealing the spotlight. When they are asked to record a demo for a record label, something they were asked to do one year prior, the problems become more prevalent. Spinner and Marco then make their own additions to the band, by having Manny on the tambourine and Marco on the accordion. In a band meeting without Ashley, Craig decides that he has to cut her and tells her so before the demo. However, after their first song, Craig runs out and tells Ashley that he loves her and it has always been her and Ashley takes him back. In Voices Carry (1) Days before Ashley's father's wedding, she and Craig have sex but he begins to act jealous and paranoid all the time. At the pre-wedding party, Craig proposes to Ashley and, in shock, she refuses. In a rage, Craig spirals down a tunnel of depression and trashes his hotel room. In Voices Carry (2) Joey is left with the bill for Craig's trashed hotel room. Ashley calls him up and says that one day she would love to marry him. Craig was relieved, but Ashley warned him not to mention it at the wedding. He does and gets into a fight with her dad. Ashley and Joey are both concerned and when Craig begins to beat up Joey, Ashley calms him down and he is suddenly happy and confused about Joey, so she takes him to the hospital, where he is diagnosed as having bi-polar disorder. In Secret (1) Ashley begins focusing too much on Craig's disorder though and he feels as if it's the only thing they ever talk about. Ashley tries to get Craig to join a support group and he does it for her, but he is enraged when he discovers it is the same group that Ellie attends. Ellie manages to diffuse the situation and Craig tells Ashley that he wants to be her boyfriend, not some crazy guy that she has to save all the time. In Going Down the Road (1), Kevin Smith takes over Degrassi Community School to film Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh! when Degrassi becomes the set of the movie, Craig is asked to write the soundtrack, which Craig hopes will keep Ashley from moving to England with her father. In Going Down the Road (2), Craig enrolls in a music program in London to be near Ashley. Ashley, however, rejects the idea, and leaves without him, and whilst everyone thinks his in London with Ashley, he goes off his medication. Season 5 In Venus (1), Ashley has stopped contacting Craig, which upsets him more than he lets on. She sends an email to Ellie, who has become Craig's best friend over the summer, and says that she will be staying in England for the year and is dumping Craig because she has found someone else in England, Alister. Ellie breaks the news to Craig on his brithday. Season 7 In It's Tricky, Craig's CD is released, and Ashley finds that not only did he not credit her for one of the songs, but also wrote one about her named "She's The Ash." In Bust a Move (2), Craig asks Ashley to go on tour with him, which she accepts and the two sing "My Window" at the purple dragon concert. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Tears Are Not Enough (2) (222) **Broke Up: Holiday (2) (312) ***Reason: Craig cheated on Ashley with Manny. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Neutron Dance (410) **Broke Up: Venus (1) (501) ***Reason: Ashley began dating Alister while in England. Trivia *Ashley lost her virginity to Craig when she was 16. Quotes *Craig: "Ash, I wanna be your boyfriend." Ashley: "Of course, we went through that a couple of months ago remember?" Craig: "I wanna be that boyfriend, not the mmmm crazy guy you got to save all the time. I wanna talk about music, and movies, and yes goulash. Ashley: "Okay, got it." Craig: "Good." - Secret (1) Gallery 1087 1.jpg 1482 1.jpg Images-8-.jpg 453656.PNG Voices-carry-pt-1-2.jpg Tumblr l4k7m10g3P1qc8lhko1 400.jpg Voices-carry-pt-1-3.jpg 876868.PNG 8715-degrassi-the-next-generation-should-i-stay-or-should-i-go.jpg SISOSIG?1.01.jpg SISOSIG?1.12.jpg Should i stay or should i go, season 3, image 1.jpg 46363.jpg Degrassi-voices-carry-pt-1.jpg TANE2.09.jpg 5638813479 27ce6d472e.jpg TANE1.05.jpg Crash.jpg Tumblr l2wpinxZL81qajtsco1 500.jpg 803mini-0017.jpg Flip ashley 04.jpg ImagesCAM1R8SP.jpg tane0019.jpg Normal s degrassi3090020.jpg EOTT1.jpg ImagesCATDJ7L5.jpg 31112header.jpg Tumblr ls0fh5HCh31qhphz2o1 500.jpg Craig-Ashley-degrassi-1372033-404-204.jpg tumblr_lg6n0bv2er1q3buu.png ImagesCA4J354F.jpg 311312-1.jpg 802mini-0032.jpg Holiday3.jpg Image9fe.jpg idek.jpg 41bb.jpg 10ss.jpg Holiday1.jpg 1111 .jpg craigashley3.jpg Image-0108.jpg 803mini-0010.jpg Image-0202.jpg Image-0006.jpg 42r.jpg 40fdd.jpg 803mini-0001.jpg aaaaaa.jpg 802mini-0026.jpg EOTT7.jpg 33tp2js.jpg crAsh.jpg images (6)0.jpg 802mini-0036.jpg 625x407-degrassi-craig-ashley.jpg craigashley1.jpg Screen Shot 2012-08-26 at 7.32.51 PM.png aii.jpg tumblr_lon6phkKl01qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lon6q2x3WH1qc1tpr (1).jpg DegrassiTNG cast 1.jpg tumblr_lpqripu8jl1qc1tpr.jpg 51abUCc9aUL SX500 .jpg Daf.jpg TMBA1.11.jpg FS.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg bl40039.jpg cRAS.jpg Crsh.jpg scs.jpg FDS.jpg tumblr_llbhzs1yeP1qc1tpr.jpg Sssssssss.jpg djd.jpg tumblr_lpqrd52Yex1qc1tpr.jpg s9.jpg Acr.jpg Dd .jpg stgo0001.jpg Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg tumblr_l787ylRYHa1qc1tpr.jpg dib0106.jpg tumblr_l7do8ovJz81qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lkebam56YO1qc1tpr.jpg arf.jpg JPP.jpg tumblr_lpqrckTWjA1qc1tpr.jpg Asfnr.jpg 777332.jpg Tumblr lon6u4ObsV1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lon6phkKl01qc1tpr (1).jpg Tumblr lon6fgm8UN1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lon5zutYAU1qc1tpr.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts